


Prince of Escapes

by VanillaMostly



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Eileen Prince drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end.  Eileen feels it. /Drabble. 327 words./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own, blah blah.

 

 

This is the end.  Eileen feels it.

 

He's shouting at her, spit flying out of his mouth, muscles tightening in his arm as he delivers another blow.  In the thin sliver of light, streaming from a crack in the blinds, she sees his eyes, glittering with that look.

 

Madness.

 

Her mind is suddenly foggy and vague, and she's not really there anymore, not tasting the blood in her mouth, not watching the vase teetering on the edge of the shelf above her - that tacky, huge porcelain vase her mother gave her for a wedding gift, her only sign of grudging consent at this marriage to _that awful Muggle_ , which only riled Eileen up more, _Mother, you don't even know him!_ \- oh, the irony of it now, she always hated it when her mother was right -

 

No, she's not thinking about any of that, she's too tired.  Instead she focuses her gaze on her husband's face - once upon a time, the smiling gentle face that warmed her right down to her toes, made her think, _oh so I'm not a hopeless case after all_ , the sweet laughter that rang from his lips when Severus was born (he's safe, he's in Hogwarts now, oh thank Merlin) -

 

And she can easily flick her wand, she can easily roll over a few inches, there's time - the world is slowing down around her as the vase teeters, wavers, and falls, tumbling in the air as if in a dance - there is too much time.

 

She knows this, yet she does nothing.  She waits.

 

For she knows that if she escapes this moment, it will be too long before she can escape again.  Escape form the never-ending cycles. She could never leave, never could hurt _him_ but too, too willing for him to hurt _her_ \- and now it will end.  Finally.  Right now or never.

 

The vase crashes down on her, directly on her head, and Eileen Prince breathes her last breath.

 

Relief.

 

 

 

 


End file.
